the haunted house
by hi-i-am-Marina
Summary: i'm gonna write more of it...sooo i guess i don't know review when i put the new chapter on.
1. Chapter 1

**hey peep! my 2nd fanfic hope you likey **

**:( i don't own Danny phantom ... well here it goes and this is after phantom planet**

"So what are we gonna do all summer Danny?" ask Tucker

"I don't know what bout you Sammy what do you want to do?"

"No clue"

"Hey i know! Why don't we go to a haunted house?" yelled Tucker

"Tucker we could just do that on Halloween." Sam said while on Dannys lap.

"No Sam I mean like a real one!"

"Ok sure that sounds awesome!" she said

"I will do it to" said Danny "So when do you guys want to meet?"

"I will be over at 10 ok?'' asked Tucker yawning "Well i'll see you guys tomorrow i'm beat"

"bye Tuck" they said

"Sam you can stay over tonight it's getting pretty late" Danny said lifting her off his lap and laying down

"Ok" she said laying down next to him.

"Night Sammy"

"Night Danny".

They both fell asleep.

**please don't be mean i know its bad but i know it will get better and please review nice reviews and i will give you a cookie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thnx for the nice review *gives a cookie***

**enjoy!**

**Danny: SAY IT!**

**me: NO!**

**Danny: Say it or i will not give you a cookie**

**Me: Fine I DO own Danny Phantom *Runs away***

**Danny: Review! *Runs after***

"Good moning did you sleep well?" asked Danny coming out of the bathroom to see his girlfriend awake.

"Yep, did you?"

"Yeah, the bathroom is open now so i guess you can take a shower and i'll get your stuff ok?"

" love you" Danny said flying out the room

Sam step out the bathroom looking for Danny

"Where is he?"

"i'm right here Sammy" he said popping out of the closet and she sceamed

"Danny don't scare me like that!"

"sorry, heres your stuff"

"Thanks"

Sam is wharing dark blue skinny jeans and a black tube top and black converse. Danny's wharing black jeans and a Red and black shirt and red converse. They walked out of the house to get everything together.

"What time is it sammy?" asked Danny

Sam looked at her watch "nine fifty five"

"Heys guys! Shot gun!" Tucker yelled

"Ugh fine Tuck" said sam unhappy.

So they all jumped in the car but Jazz came out

"Hey guys where you going"

"We are going to a haunted house want to come Jazzy" said Tucker and Danny saw Sam looked alittle mad

"hey whats wrong?" he asked

'Nothing"

**So why do you think sam's mad? i know but you going to have to find out later. This story is going to be maybe 20 chapter maybe more i don't know please review and i might tell you whats wrong with sam early.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Danny grabs my hand* "SAY IT WOMAN!"**

**me- "NO"**

**Danny-I did not just run a mile for this!"**

**me- Fine i do not own Danny phantom, but i do own this.**

***Kisses Danny***

**Danny- what the**

**Me- REVIEW!**

"Turn right, then take a left and we will be there" Sam said looking at a map sighing.

"Thanks Sam" Danny said

"No prob-Wow this house is freaky."

They got out the car and walked to the steps but Sam tripped she closed her eye waiting to land on her face, but when that never happened she opened her eyes to see Tucker caught her.

"Um thanks Tuck." she said while blushing hard

"It's nothing Sam" He said while blushing too.

"I am the box ghost...BEWARE!"

"What do you want box ghost" Danny asked

"Uhhh well Box lunch's birthday is coming up and i don't know what to get her" He said

"Really?"

"Just get her a doll every girl likes those." Tucker said then he looked at Sam. " well almost all girls."

"thanks...BEWARE" The box ghost said disapiering.

"thats still yuck!"Danny exclaimed grossed out. " Uhhh... Tuck your still holding my girlfriend."

"Oh sorry" he said lifting Sam up.

"So let's go inside you guys" Jazz said looking alittle spooked.

**Danny- did you just kiss me?**

**Me- mmaayyybbeeee**

**Danny- Uhhhhh...**

**Tucker- Yo Yo**

**Me- Hi**

**Tucker- Oh hi i'm Tucker Foley which stands for Too Fine**

**Me- So you want to go out sometime**

**Tucker- SURE! uhhh... i mean cool that would be cool**

**Danny- Yuck thats wrose then the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost having a kid...Uhhh you know what never mind**

**Me,Danny,Tucker-REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- *kissing Tucker***

**Danny- *walks up* uhhh i'm leaving now**

**Me and Tucker- bye!**

**me and Tucker- Review!**

They walked in. Inside there was a dusty green couch, another couch but it's blue, a fire place, two lamps, these big stairs,and a kitchen on the left.

"Wow fancy living" Danny said.

Sam sighed "You got that off sponge bob sqare pants didn't you?"

"Heck yeah i did!"

"You know that show is like for ten year old we're fifteen"

"Man who craped in your corn flakes?" Danny asked

"Your mom did"

Danny and Tucker started laughing on the ground

"Its not funny!" Jazz said giggling

"Mental images" Tucker said getting up then helping Danny up too.

"Whatever" Sam said sitting on the couch

"Don't be like that sammy-kins" Tucker said pretending to be sad.

"Don't you call me that dude" Sam warned

"Sorry sammy" Tucker said.

"it's cool Tuck" she said "well let's go up stairs"

They walked up stairs and found five rooms so they all took one.

**WITH SAM**

Sam took out her ipod touch and pressed play to Gone by Nelly and then she started singing but little did she know Tucker was listening

"Gone she got me gone

girl you know you got me gone

nelly got me gone, gone, gone, gone

boy, you know you got me gone

remember that chick that used to live

right up the block from me

i seen her yesterday, and shes still fly

shes still right, shes still tight, shes still fly

yep, i still want to make her mine

and i, i want more then just a moment

this time i'll make my move, this time i'll show and prove

prove that i'm really irreplaceable

i'll do it again if i have to, throw this money at you

girl you know you got me gone

i'll do it again if i have to you aint got to ask, Tuck"

She change boo to tuck...

"kelly got me gone gone gone gone

girl you know you got me gone

tucker got me gone gone gone gone

boy, you know you got me gone"

Again she change Nelly to Tucker

"Gone gone gone gone gone

gone gone gone

gone gone gone gone gone

you know i'll do all again,throw this money at you

girl you know you got me gone

you know i'll do it all again , you aint got to ask,Tuck

boy you know got me gone

kelly got me gone gone gone gone

girl you know you got me gone

Tucker got me gone gone gone

boy you know you got me gone"

"That was really good"

**ohhh i know you hate clift hangers but you have to wait**

**don't worry spooky stuff starts on the next chapter maybe not sure**

**and as you all can see Sam likes Tucker.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tucker-You guys are going to get a cookie if you be nice**

**Box ghost-And you might get a doll too**

**Danny- Say it**

**Me- I don't own Danny phantom all i own is that house D: HAPPY**

**Tucker, Danny, Box ghost- Very**

**Tucker- *hands me a cookie***

**Me-Yay! by the way review!**

**Tucker, Danny, Box ghost, Me-Enjoy!**

"Tucker how much did you hear?" Sam said thinking oh man did he hear the song?

"All of it" he said "Do You like me cause i like you too?"

"Ok yes i do but i dont know i mean i love Danny but i love you too" Sam said putting her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do"

"Sam just take your time Ok we get it" Danny said leaning on the door frame.

"Thank you it means alot"

"come on let's go down stairs'' Danny said turning around and walking down the stairs

they sat down on the couch Tucker on the left, Sam in the middle and Danny on the right and Jazz on the other the lights started clicking off and they started hearing weird noises of a girl sceaming.

"What is that" Jazz yelled over the loud noise.

then it stop. but the lights went out and Jazz and Sam sceamed. Sam held on Tucker's arm. Then the light come on and Tucker and Sam aree hold each other, Danny is holding the lamp and Jazz is just sitting there.

"OK that was so weird" said Sam looking around "Danny go ghost and fase though the locked doors and see if its maybe something in there."

"ok" he said standing up "Goin ghost!"

"Goin ghost?"

"what the why is it not working?" Danny asked

"Maybe that weird sound did something to your ghost powers" Jazz suggesting

"Well this is bad" said Tucker with his arm around Sam

"Well tomorrow we should look around the house and Tuck bring your video camera. We should be going to sleep it's ten." Sam said yawning

"Well we should sleep together so nothing happens" Jazz said

"Yeah Jazz's right let's get our stuff on" Danny said

when they got back Sam was wharing a black tank top dark purple sorts and her long hair that goes down to her elbows is now in pigtails. Jazz is wharing a light blue tank top and tie die blue pants. Danny has a red shirt on and basetball shorts on. Tucker has a green shirt on and basetball shorts on too,

Sam sat next to Tucker and put her head in his lap. Jazz had already fell asleep. Danny was staring at tucker and Sam mad, but then he fell asleep. Sam fell asleep, then Tucker fell asleep

**I think i will start making longer chapters.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people.**

**I don't own Danny phantom and i never will D:**

**well let's get to the story Enjoy!**

Sam woke up and started looking around and she looked at her watch "4:25 great i can't fall back asleep i guess i'll take a shower but i have to find a bathroom. " she thought. Sam tried to get out of Tuckers grasp but failed, she started looking around and saw this is where there were they were sleeping then looked where she tought it was Tucker but it was...DAN!

"What is Danny's evil clone doing here!" thought Sam freaked out.

"Oh i see your awake Samantha" Dan said smiling.

"What do you want from me? How did you find me? And don't call me Samantha"

"Well you see i love you but you pick Tucker in the end because i said something i should have not said. Sam i'm Danny's older self i think i would know where you are." Dan said rolling his eyes

**sorry it's so sort i wanted to put something in REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey i'm back i don't know why but i am. lol**

**my friend stole my cookie D: **

**oki don't own DP just that nice little house with ghost.**

**Well i hope you like and if you don't NO JUICE FOR YOU!**

"What did you say to make me hate you so much?" Sam asked

"Well you see Sam" he said getting up. "I can't say what i said i want you to find out yourself, i will see soon Sam"

Sam watched him fazz out the house thinking "What is that supost to mean? And where am i?"

"SAM! there you are where were you?" Danny asked hugging her.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Sam said getting out his embace. " I have to go"

Walking away she started feeling weird about this whole thing with Dan and the lights going out last night, Danny not be able to go ghost, and that weird sound.

"Hey tuck whatcha watching" Sam asked looking at his phone

"Oh hey Sam, I'm not watching anything i'm playing a game."

"What would that be huh?"

"Hello kitty island adventure" Tucker said before Sam started laughing on the foor "WHAT!"

"Haha wow your so... i don't know" she said whiping a tear away.

"Whatever" he said pouting.

**Sorry i had to end it soon but i'm busy bout' to start school and stuff.**

**i might start a chatroom story.**

**soooo...you see that button done there well chick it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys i need some help i can't think what to do next. Can you please give me an idea i really need help. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey i need help on this story PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE help me i will give a cookie just plz :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**i'm back lol xD i w****as grounded :D how fun :D btw i will let you guys know I LOVE AUSTIN MIYERS! i think thats how he spells his last name xD anyway to the story**

**i don't own Dp Dx**

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting on her bed watching a video on her ipod when it got all cold in her room.<p>

"Danny i know your there."

"..."

"Danny?"

"..."

"Is it Dan?"

"..."

Just then the lamp on the bed side table fell on the ground. "Ah! This is not funny who ever this is!"

"Sam.."

"Who's there?" all of the sudden wind started blowing all over the place.

"Sam..."

"What do you want?"

"We want you, Sam"

"Why would you want me?"

"You have something we want, Sam" Then the voices stopped and the wind died down.

"Wheres the heck is Danny, Tucker, and Jazz?" Sam asked herself. All of the sudden she fell though the floor and when she reached the ground she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" A voice said<p>

"Do you think shes dead?"

"No, Danny shes still breathing."

"Wha-where am i?"

"SAM! Your awake" Tucker exclaimed hugging her.

"Yeah i'm awake.."

Suddenly Danny and Jazz fell though the floor, then Tucker and Sam...

"Where are we?" Tucker asked. "And wheres Jazz and Danny?"

"I don't know but...-"

Sam got interrupted by a big crash and now they're trapped

**hehe i got somethin in :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!** ****


End file.
